Un nouveau voisin
by yaonne
Summary: Duo a un nouveau voisin, le première rencontre est plutôt miséreuse mais après... voila résumé pourri comme d'habitude. A vous la lecture.


Hello, je vous présente la fic "un nouveau voisin", j'ai eut l'idée de faire une fic sur les voisins en faisant ce que toute personne bien élevé doit faire en croisant son voisin, c'est à dire "Bonjour". Un simple mot et une fic nait dans mon petit cerveau. J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire je vous laisse juger. Bonne lecture.

UN NOUVEAU VOISIN

Je me présente je m'appelle Duo Maxwell. J'ai 21 ans et je suis gérant d'une société de pièces détachées. Héritage de mon grand-père, grâce à qui j'ai adoré la mécanique. Je suis gérant et mécanicien à mes heures perdues. Je mène la grande vie. J'ai un travail qui me plait et je suis un célibataire difficile, c'est-à-dire que je ne sort pas avec n'importe quel mec. Ah oui! J'oubliais! Je fais de la peine à la gente féminine chaque fois que je leur apprends que je suis gay. Et oui je suis plus intéressé par les hommes, désolé mesdames. Je vis dans un appartement assez grand pour une famille entière, dans un quartier bien fréquenté. D'ailleurs en parlant d'appartement, j'ai remarqué qu'en partant de chez moi ce matin, j'allais avoir un nouveau voisin. Je n'ai pas pu voir a quoi il ou elle ressemblait car comme tous les matins j'étais en retard sur mon horaire.

Duo monta dans sa voiture et avant de tourner au coin de la rue jeta un regard dans son rétroviseur afin de voir le camion de déménagement où deux hommes se ruinaient les reins à sortir un superbe canapé en cuir noir. Duo eut un micro sourire de moquerie en observant la souffrance des deux hommes et parti en direction de son garage. Il fut trop rapide pour partir et ne pu voir son nouveau voisin qui vérifiait que rien de ce qui restait dans le camion n'était endommagé. 

La journée de Duo se fini hyper tard et revint à son domicile vers les 23h. Il monta les 3 étages. Son immeuble n'ayant pas d'ascenseur se fut une épreuve de force d'atteindre sa porte. Quand enfin il arriva devant il prit ses clés dans sa poche et ouvrit enfin la porte de son antre. L'appartement était décoré dans le style baroque, avec des meubles en bois foncé des chaises et canapé blancs et des rideaux noir et blanc. Etant trop fatigué pour manger Duo se déshabilla rapidement en jetant ses affaires au hasard dans sa chambre et s'écroula sur son lit sur lequel il s'endormit rapidement. Il sombra dans le sommeil en se disant que demain la journée sera plus légère.

Le lendemain soir, lorsque Duo alla pour se coucher il eut la mauvaise surprise d'entendre de la musique provenir de chez son nouveau voisin qu'il n'avait toujours pas eut l'occasion de voir. La musique était tellement forte que Duo avait du mal à trouver le sommeil et se fut pire lorsque des cris de joie retentir en plus de la musique. Après avoir essayé de s'endormir pendant plus d'une heure, Duo regarda son réveil qui affichait 1h30 du matin. Il s'habilla rapidement d'un jogging et d'un T-shirt se regarda dans son miroir avant de sortir pour vérifier qu'il avait une coupe acceptable, sa natte n'était pas parfaite, juste quelques mèches qui s'échappait. Il sorti de son appartement et se dirigea vers la porte de son voisin. Il sonna et attendit. L'attente se fit longue et donc il recommença. Même résultat. Il se mit alors à frapper à la porte, toujours pas de réponse. La fatigue plus le froid qui régnait dans le couloir de l'immeuble fit craquer Duo. Il se mit à martelet la porte de ses poings en hurlant de lui ouvrir la porte.

Vous faites trop de bruit! Ouvrez!

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit enfin. Duo eut alors le souffle coupé si bien qu'il ne dit plus rien. Il eut une vision de rêve avec l'homme qui apparu devant lui. Un homme à moitié asiatique aux yeux bleu colbat avec un physique de Dieu grecque (quel mélange:p). Duo remarqua que l'apollon lui parlait mais il était tellement choqué par cette apparition qu'il mit du temps a réalisé qu'on s'adressait à lui. Quand enfin il remit les pieds sur terre il l'écouta.

Vous voulez?

Je…je… vous…

Oui?

Duo n'arrivait plus à aligner un mot. Quand d'un coup une jeune fille blonde bondit sur son nouveau voisin en hurlant:

HEERO! Y a plus de bières! 

Duo n'enregistrait peut-être pas grand-chose sur le moment mais le nom de son apollon, il le retint tout de suite. La jeune fille remarqua enfin le natté plus très bien natté.

Je croyais que tous les invités étaient arrivés? Qui-est-ce? 

Dorothy, les bières y en a dans les sacs en plastiques dans la cuisine. Et oui tous les invités sont là.

Oui, fit enfin Duo, je suis votre voisin et …

Ah, fit Heero, et vous désirez?

En fait j'ai pas mal travaillé cette semaine et je voudrais bien pouvoir dormir donc si vous pouviez baisser un peu la musique ça m'arrangerait.

Pas de problème. Dorothy va dire à Trowa de baisser le son.

HEIN! Mais Heerooooooooooo… ce n'est pas juste!

Dorothy, file, Heero se retourna vers Duo, je ne voudrais pas me fâcher avec mon nouveau voisin.

Duo rougit à la réflexion et remercia implicitement son voisin. Duo fit un sourire à Heero lorsque la musique baissa et retourna dans son appart après un rapide "bonne soirée". Heero suivi du regard son voisin jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse chez lui. Le mal natté retourna se coucher et se dit que "Heero" comme il s'appelait était très intéressant. C'est sur ces dernières pensées qu'il s'endormit enfin. Quand à Heero, il se dit que la première rencontre avec son "charmant" voisin ne fut pas très longue et pas très réussi et qu'il fallait vite arranger ça.

Le lendemain matin, Duo fut extirpé de son sommeil réparateur par la sonnette d'entrée. Duo fit celui qui n'avait pas entendu mais le fauteur de trouble était du genre insistant apparemment. Donc la mort dans l'âme, il regarda son réveil qui indiquait 11h, et ce dit pour se motiver qu'il était quand même temps de se lever. Il se dirigea le pas trainant vers la porte et après un long bâillement il ouvrit la porte au même moment où la sonnette retentit une fois encore. Le natté qui était encore dans un état comateux au moment d'ouvrir la porte fut alerte dès qu'il vit qui était celui qui l'a réveillé. Heero, le nouveau voisin, était devant la porte avec dans les mains une bouteille de vin. Duo ne réagit pas tout de suite au "bonjour" de son voisin.

Bonjour?

…

Y-a un problème? fit Heero en passant sa main devant les yeux du natté, toujours mal natté.

Qu…quoi? Non. Bonjour, fit Duo en lui tendant la main pour une bonne poignée de main.

Heero accepta la poignée de main avec plaisirs. Duo le fit entrée et lui dit de faire comme chez lui.

Excusez-moi, je suis prit en flagrant délit de paresse. Asseyez-vous je prends une douche vite fait et j'arrive.

Heero n'a pas le temps de répondre que déjà son voisin disparait dans ce qui devait être la salle de bain. Il entendit l'eau se mettre à couler et il ne pouvait s'empêcher un sourire à la pensée de son voisin sous sa douche. Il se mit à visiter, il était dans le salon avec canapé, télé, table basse, bibliothèque dans laquelle se trouve des livres de toutes sortes. La cuisine est dans le style américain avec un comptoir qui donne dans le salon. Heero posa sa bouteille sur la table basse et se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour voir la vue. Duo sorti de la salle de bain habillé coiffé.

On a une belle vue d'ici.

Oui, c'est se que je vois, fit Heero en se retournant vers le natté.

Encore pardon pour m'on accueille.

Pas de mal, semaine difficile?

Si vous saviez!

Je pense que c'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser.

Pour?

Hier soir, j'y aie été un peu fort.

Ce n'est pas grave, je sais ce que c'est qu'une pendaison de crémaillère.

Certes, mais ça n'excuse rien.

En tout cas, c'était plutôt réussi. La demoiselle que j'ai vue est bien rentrée.

Dorothy, oui bien, elle tient bien l'alcool.

Tant mieux. Asseyez-vous!

Merci, j'ai apporté une bouteille pour me faire pardonner.

Duo alla chercher deux verres et ils prirent un verre ensemble. Ils parlèrent de tous et de rien et finirent par parler de leur vie respective. Duo apprit que son voisin est un brillant informaticien et qu'il a emménagé ici car il a eut une promotion et a du changer de quartier. Ils ont pas mal de point en commun comme le sens de l'amitié, une enfance sans famille et une vie bien remplie et satisfaisante. La seule chose qui manquait à l'un et à l'autre c'était une personne pour partager le reste de leur vie. Mais ça s'est un sujet de conversation évité par les deux protagonistes. Heero rentra chez lui lorsque la bouteille fut vidée de moitié. Duo était super content car non seulement son nouveau voisin était super sympa mais surtout super mignon. Reste maintenant à savoir s'il avait sa chance.

La semaine reprit et le boulot aussi. Duo reprit son train-train quotidien. Seulement maintenant un évènement devint vite une nécessité: celui de croiser Heero tous les matins en partant du boulot. Lui partait et Heero remontait à son appart après avoir été faire son jogging habituel. Heero et Duo n'avaient pas les mêmes horaires de travail mais ils se croisaient tous les matins à la même heure et dans les mêmes conditions comme s'ils étaient régler comme des horloges. Duo devait bien se l'avouer depuis sa rencontre avec Heero il n'était plus en retard à son travail, techniquement il est le patron, il n'est jamais en retard mais il s'est donné une horaire à respecter sinon il ne serait jamais au travail. Mais depuis qu'il est partit de son appart, à l'heure, un matin et qu'il a croisé son voisin en jogging et en sueur, il reparti à la même heure le lendemain et à sa plus grande satisfaction il le revit dans le même état de sueur. Il comprit plutôt vite que Heero revenait de son jogging tous les jours à la même heure. C'est ainsi qu'il s'arrangea pour toujours être prêt à partir au moment où Heero revenait. Ceci juste pour avoir l'honneur de lui dire le "bonjour" que tous bons voisins doit se lancer par pure politesse en se croisant dans le couloir. Ce simple mot est devenu un rituel vital pour notre natté. Cependant, il voudrait que leur relation soit plus poussé, être ami déjà, et plus si affinité. Eh oui! Notre natté était tombé sous le charme de son voisin. Malheureusement, il ne savait pas comment l'aborder. Alors jusqu'à trouver l'idée du siècle, il se contentait de se simple "bonjour".

C'était samedi soir, ce qui signifie sortie entre potes. Duo devait sortir en boite avec ses amis, il était vêtu d'un pantalon en cuir noir et d'une chemise en soit de la même couleur où les deux premier boutons ont été omis, il était devant son miroir entrain d'arranger sa natte quand la porte sonna. Il se précipita pour ouvrir. Sur le seuil se trouvait un jeune homme blond avec des yeux aigue marine. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon blanc et d'une chemise bleu foncé ce qui faisait ressortir la couleur de ses cheveux. L'ensemble faisait penser à un ange de passage sur terre.

Quatre, enfin arrivé!

T'es prêt?

Toujours!

Duo sortit se son appartement et nos deux amis prirent les escaliers. Au moment où il allait descendre la première marche un jeune homme brun avec une longue mèche lui cachant la moitié du visage était déjà à la moitié de l'escalier, donc les deux amis le laissèrent passer. Le jeune brun dit bonsoir à Duo et Quatre qui répondirent par un bonsoir. Ils descendirent enfin les escaliers. Quatre tous comme le jeune homme ne se quittèrent des yeux qu'au dernier moment. Arrivé à la voiture de Quatre ce dernier s'adressa à Duo:

C'était lui ton fameux voisin?

Non lui je le connais pas, et je t'ai dit que mon voisin était asiatique alors que cet homme était plutôt français

Quatre tourna un regard étonné vers son ami.

Tu as remarqué ça toi.

Ben oui, pourquoi?

Pour rien, fit le blond en rougissant, je ne l'avait pas remarqué.

Duo voyant le comportement de son ami différent se rapprocha avec un sourire qui en disait long. Quand Quatre repris ses esprits il vit se sourire.

Quoi? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça?

Toi, ce mec t'as tapé dans l'œil.

Non, pas du tout je…

Oui, oui, oui, tu m'en diras tant

Je t'assure que non.

Si tu le dis. Bon, on y va! fit Duo en entrant dans la voiture côté passager.

Je t'assure que tu trompe Duo, dit Quatre en entrant à son tour dans la voiture.

La voiture démarra. Du haut du troisième étage on voyait le jeune homme brun qui regardait la voiture s'éloigner.

Trowa, tient voila ton verre, fit Heero en tendant le verre plein de vin à son ami.

Merci, dit, ton voisin il est blond?

Non, pourquoi?

Pour rien, fit Trowa en portant le verre à ses lèvres

La soirée se passa bien chez Heero. Lui et son ami avait discuté jusqu'à tard le soir et il était temps d'aller se coucher.

Ah! Temps que j'y pense, Heero, je t'aie rapporté le livre que tu m'as demandé.

Trowa se mit à le chercher partout dans son sac à dos et se tapa le front de sa main.

Je l'ai laissé dans la voiture.

Ce n'est pas grave je vais te raccompagner à ta voiture.

Ok!

Ils descendirent donc ensemble jusqu'à la voiture de Trowa. Il lui donna le livre et après une bonne poignée de main ils se quittèrent. Heero remonta chez lui. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise quand il arriva à son étage pour trouver son voisin endormit devant sa porte. Il s'approcha et d'après l'odeur qu'il put sentir, son voisin c'était bien amusé, entre les effluves de différents alcools et de parfums, mélange explosive pour les narines. Heero secoua son voisin.

Vous m'entendez? Duo?

Pas de réponse. Heero se demandait quoi faire. L'aider à entrer dans son appartement, faut il encore trouver les clés. Heero le fouilla et lorsqu'il passa à un certain endroit Duo se mit à rire. Heero le regarda et se mit à sourire en remarquant que son voisin était chatouilleux. Apparemment pas de clés. N'allant pas le laisser sur le seuil de sa porte il le prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans son appartement. Il le posa sur son lit et le recouvrit de la couette. Son visage était détendu et beau. Heero se risqua à caresser la joue du natté du revers de la main. Et avant de sortir de la chambre et de le laisser dormir il lui déposa un baisser sur le front.

Lorsque Duo se réveille, à cause des rayons du soleil que les rideaux laissent filtrer, il a un mal de crâne tellement énorme qu'il s'accorde quelques minutes avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Quand enfin il les ouvre, il remarque que quelque chose ne vas pas: il n'est pas dans sa chambre. Il regarde attentivement autour de lui et se dit qu'il fait peut être un rêve. Il ramène la couette qu'il a sur lui par-dessus sa tête et ferme les yeux fort en se disant que peut être il se réveillerait chez lui. Quand il redescend la couette il est toujours dans cette chambre inconnue, il réitère son geste avec la couette et la redescend de nouveau avant de se décider à prendre une position assise sur le lit qui n'est pas le sien. Il regarde autour de lui encore une fois. La chambre dans laquelle il se trouve est très carré, c'est-à-dire, une armoire dont rien ne dépasse, une table de nuit avec un réveil et une lampe de chevet et rien d'autre, une chambre tous ce qu'il y a de plus banal, pas de tableau ou de photo qui aurai pu lui donné un indice sur l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il tenta de se remémorer sa nuit passé mais sans grand succès.

J'ai encore du prendre une cuite pas possible pour n'avoir aucun souvenir, se dit il à lui-même.

Soudain, une peur le prit à la gorge, il n'aurait quand même pas fait ça avec n'importe qui. Il reprit vite contenance quand il remarqua qu'il portait encore ses vêtements. Mais il ne savait toujours pas où il était. Il décida enfin de se lever, avec difficulté, et se dirigea vers la porte. Lorsqu'il ouvrit, il eut comme un air de déjà vu, comme si il connaissait finalement cet endroit. Il fit une visite brève, mais il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir. Ces pensées furent interrompues lorsqu'il entendit le bruit significatif de clés qu'on insère dans une serrure. Le propriétaire des lieux rentrait. Quel ne fut pas la surprise de Duo lorsqu'il vit Heero, son voisin entré dans l'appartement, avec apparemment son courrier. Tous deux se fixèrent un moment quand enfin Heero prit la parole.

Ah! Vous êtes réveillé?

Oui, je …je…suis où?

Vous êtes chez moi.

QUOI?

Heero sourit à la réaction de son voisin et se mit à lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé.

Hier soir, je vous aie trouvé devant votre porte sans connaissance et je ne trouvais pas vos clés alors je vous aie ramené chez moi.

Duo écouta attentivement et lorsqu'Heero eut fini il souffla un coup.

Je me demandais vraiment où j'étais à un moment. Vous dites que vous n'avez pas trouvé mes clés?

Heero fit un signe négatif de la tête. Duo se demande où elles peuvent bien être.

Quatre qui voulait rendre les clés de Duo qu'il avait apparemment laissé dans sa voiture, monta les marches pour rejoindre l'appartement de son ami et sonna mais aucune réponse ne vint.

Il doit pas être chez lui vu qu'il n'a pas ses clés mais je me demande où il peut être dans ce cas.

Il se prépara à redescendre et lui rapporter plus tard quand il vit le jeune homme à la mèche de la veille monté les escaliers. Quatre resta figé sur place et l'observa monté les marches. Trowa remarqua le jeune blond une fois arrivé en haut des marches. Il lui sourit et lui dit bonjour. Quatre complètement hypnotisé par se sourire lui répondit sur un ton niait. Trowa amusé de la scène se dirigea vers la porte de son ami et y sonna sans quitter Quatre des yeux. Quel ne fut pas la surprise des deux jeunes hommes en voyant que c'est Duo, en peignoir, qui ouvrit la porte.

Vous êtes? demanda Trowa.

Et vous? fit Duo

Trowa! fit Heero qui arrivait derrière Duo

Duo! fit Quatre qui avait reconnu la voix de son ami.

Tous se regardèrent et il y eut un fou rire général. Quand enfin cela se calma, Quatre expliqua à Duo qu'il lui rapportait ses clés et Duo lui dit qu'il allait prendre ses affaires et qu'il arrivait, Heero invita Trowa à enter et ce dernier entra en saluant Quatre. Quatre attendit son ami dans le couloir. Duo qui était devant la porte avec ses affaires dit au revoir à Heero.

Merci, fit Duo en ouvrant la porte, et désolé pour tous le dérangement.

Pas de problème, ce fut un plaisir.

Juste avant que Duo ne passe la porte, Heero se pencha et baisa furtivement la base du cou du natté en lui souhaitant bonne journée et referma la porte. Quatre ayant vu la scène eut un sourire ravit devant la réaction de son ami, ce dernier était cloué devant la porte de son voisin comme pétrifié. Quand enfin ils entrèrent dans l'appartement du natté ce dernier toujours dans les nuages redescendit sur terre brièvement et dit à son ami.

Je crois que je suis entrain de tombé amoureux Quatre.

Ce dernier sourit à cet aveux et se dit: c'est pas trop tôt.

Après cette incident Duo et Heero prirent la décision de laisser à son voisin respectif le double de leurs clés de maison. Duo en profita pour prendre des renseignement sur Trowa pour Quatre.

Pourquoi me demandes-tu tant de chose sur Trowa? Il te plait? Heero posa cette question avec un nœud dans la gorge. Ce fameux nœud disparu lorsque Duo expliqua que c'était pour son ami.

Quatre ne veut pas le dire mais je suis sur et certain que Trowa lui a tapé dans l'œil.

Bien si c'est le cas, c'est tant mieux car du côté de Trowa, moi, je suis sur que Quatre lui plait. Il n'arrête pas de me demander si j'en sais plus sur lui.

Duo se mit à réfléchir, son air pensif fit craqué Heero. Cela faisait quelque temps maintenant qu'ils se connaissaient et Heero devait bien se l'avouer son voisin lui avait vraiment fait de l'effet. Il en était sur maintenant il était tombé amoureux. Mais il ne savait pas comment lui dire, chaque fois que les mots voulaient franchir ses lèvres, ils restaient coincés. Impossible de se débarrasser de cette peur du rejet. Car il le savait si Duo le rejetait, il se verrait contraint de déménager à nouveau, il aurait été incapable de rester voisin-ami avec lui. Duo reprit enfin conscience.

On va leur arranger un rendez-vous!

Quoi? Non, c'est une mauvaise idée.

Pourquoi? Ainsi ils arrêteraient de nous enquiquiner tous les deux. Allez! fit Duo sur un ton suppliant.

Devant le regard implorant de Duo Heero ne pu dire non. Et c'est ainsi que l'opération commença.

Duo et Heero invitèrent chacun de leur côté leurs amis pour un dîner. 

DING DONG! Duo alla ouvrir sa porte. Quatre était là vêtu d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon beige avec un pull posé sur les épaules du blond. Duo ne serait pas amoureux de Heero il lui aurait sauté dessus, et puis c'était son meilleur ami alors couché les hormones.

Ca va Duo?

Oui, fit il en prenant ses clés de maison.

Quatre le vit faire et lui demanda pourquoi les prend-il?

En fait après t'avoir appeler pour dîner, Heero est venu me voir et m'a invité à son tour. Donc je lui ai demandé si on pouvait venir tous les deux.

Donc on va chez Heero?

Oui!

Quatre suivit son ami mais un peu à contre cœur. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'aimait pas Heero mais il devait bien se l'avouer, tenir la chandelle c'est pas l'idéal. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de Heero et Duo sonna et entra comme si il était chez lui.

Heero c'est nous!

Va dans le salon, j'arrive, fit une voix qui provenait du fond de l'appartement.

Duo montra à Quatre la direction du salon en lui disant qu'il apportait la bouteille de vin qu'il avait amené dans la cuisine. Quatre se dirigea vers le salon. Une fois qu'il y pénétra, il se stoppa net. Devant lui Trowa qui regardait par la fenêtre. Quatre ne fit pas connaître sa présence et en profita pour admirer le méché. Il était grand, plus grand que eux tous réunis. Il était en chemise manches courtes blanche et en pantalon noir. Cette tenue permettait à Quatre de pouvoir voir les muscles bien développés mais pas trop excessif du grand brun. Quatre se prit à imaginer sa main effleurant délicatement le bras du jeune homme en montant vers le cou. Il reprit ses esprit en secouant la tête car ses pensées commençaient à devenir trop osées. Mais il reprit son inspection. Il admirait le visage cette fois ci. Un visage serein qui était caché par une mèche de cheveux. Cette mèche cachait surtout la moitié de son regard, ce regard émeraude qui à l'instant était hypnotisé par quelque chose qui se trouvait à l'extérieur. Se sentant certainement observé Trowa se tourna vers celui qui l'épiait. Voyant que Quatre était cet espion, il se mit à sourire.

Bonsoir!

Bonsoir, répondit Quatre.

Heero vous a invité à dîner.

Pas exactement. Duo m'a invité à dîner chez lui puis Heero a invité Duo. Alors Duo m'a invité à manger chez Heero. 

Ah oui! Moi, Heero ne m'avait pas prévenu que vous seriez invité avant que je n'arrive. 

C'est à ce moment que Heero et Duo arrivèrent ensemble dans le salon.

Trowa, Quatre on est désolé mais on va devoir s'absenter, on a oublié quelque chose pour le dîner. On va le chercher en vitesse et on revient.

C'est nécessaire que vous y alliez tous les deux? Demande Quatre.

Il doit bien se l'avouer, se retrouver seul avec Trowa l'effrayait un peu. Il se demandait bien se qu'ils allaient se dire. Heero et Duo s'en allèrent pour leur course rapide et le blond et le méché se retrouvèrent seuls. Quatre se sentait très mal à l'aise, il était assis sur un fauteuil et était tellement plongé dans ces pensées pour trouver quelque chose à dire qu'il ne remarqua pas que Trowa, à son tour, l'épiait, l'observait. Il quitta la fenêtre qu'il n'avait pas quitté jusqu'à maintenant. Et se posta devant Quatre qui ne le remarqua qu'au moment où le méché caressa du revers de sa main la joue du blond. Quatre cligna des yeux et revint à la réalité.

Qu'est-ce qui vous prend?

Vous aviez l'air perdu. Pas la peine d'être si nerveux, fit Trowa en laissant sa main sur la joue du blond.

C'est pas évident, fit Quatre en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles.

Trowa sourit à la réaction de Quatre. Et il ne pu résister plus longtemps à cette envie qui le hante depuis quelques mois, il se penche et enfin pose ses lèvres sur celles du blond. Quatre écarquille les yeux, se baiser volé à la dérobé le transporte vers le bonheur, si bien que lorsque Trowa demande l'accès à sa bouche, Quatre se laissa faire, et fini par y participer. Après un long moment de flottement pendant lequel les deux jeunes hommes étaient au paradis, ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle sans pour autant trop s'éloigner. Quatre rouvrit les yeux qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir fermé, et observa Trowa. Il se noyait dans ce regard émeraude qui était souligné par un sourire de pur bonheur.

Désolé si je vous ai brusqué, dit Trowa.

Je crois qu'on peut se tutoyer maintenant, non, fit Quatre qui n'était pas encore totalement redescendu sur terre.

Trowa s'accrocha au cou du blond et l'embrassa à nouveau avec plus de passion. 

A ton avis, ils en sont où? demande Duo à son voisin.

Connaissant Trowa qui n'aime pas trop les longs discours, disons qu'ils ont conclu. Fit Heero avec un sourire.

Le dîner se passa très bien, Duo charia Quatre et Trowa toute la soirée surtout lorsque le nouveau couple parti ensemble. Avant de monter dans la voiture Quatre souffla à Duo: "A quand ton tour?". Duo fit un sourire à son ami. Lorsqu'il fut parti ce sourire se fendit et davantage lorsque son regard se porta sur Heero. Les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Heero sont devenus tellement fort qu'il avait du mal à se retenir de lui sauter dessus, seulement il avait tellement peur de sa réaction. Et si Heero ne voulait se contenter que d'une simple amitié. Ne sachant comment réagir pour le moment, Duo patienta le temps de trouver une solution.

La semaine commence et Duo se prépare à partir pour le boulot. Pendant qu'il se prépare il entend le résonnement de discutions dans le couloir de l'immeuble. Apparemment quelqu'un dans l'immeuble n'a pas prit le temps d'entrer dans son appartement pour commencer une discussion plutôt houleuse. Duo ne distingua pas d'où cela venait ni qui c'était, mais il était en retard donc il devait se presser et pas s'en occuper. Lorsqu'enfin Duo sortit, il vit une horreur que jamais il n'aurait voulu voir, plutôt mourir que de voir ça. Heero, l'homme dont il était amoureux, embrassait une fille. Duo cru être dans une boite de magicien transpercer par des milliers d'épées sauf que le tour avait raté. Il était tellement choqué qu'il en oublia de retenir dans sa main son attaché-case. Le bruit d'un objet tombant dans le couloir résonna dans le couloir de l'immeuble. A ce bruit, Heero se sépara de cette fille. Lorsqu ces yeux se posèrent sur le natté, Heero eut le souffle coupé. La réaction qu'il lisait sur le visage de Duo le mettait mal à l'aise. La fille se tourna vers le natté et quand Duo vit cette jeune, il craqua, elle était belle, une jeune femme blond avec des yeux bleus comme l'océan. Rien qu'à cause de leurs regards Heero et elle sont assortis. A cette pensée, Duo s'enfuit en courant laissant ses affaires tombés plutôt, à terre. Duo dans sa fuite n'entendit pas Heero l'appelé désespérément pour le retenir, les larmes qu'il versait et les sanglots qu'il tentait de retenir brouillait ses sens. Il courait sans savoir où il allait. Loin, plus loin, c'est là qu'il voulait aller, loin de Heero et de sa fiancé. Il ne pouvait supporter de le voir avec elle, ou n'importe qui d'autre. Lui sait au fond de lui que Heero était l'élu, celui que son cœur avait choisi, mais apparemment ce n'était pas réciproque. C'est fini, il ne se faisait plus d'illusion, ses espoirs sont bel et bien illusoires. 

Heero était très inquiet, Duo n'était pas rentré chez lui. Il avait guetté toute la journée son retour mais aucun signe du natté. Vu l'état dans lequel s'est enfuit Duo, il peut lui arriver n'importe quoi. Cette idée fit frissonner le japonais. Il prit son téléphone et appela Trowa.

Trowa, j'écoute, fit une voix au téléphone.

Trowa! C'est Heero. Tu es avec Quatre en ce moment.

Non, pourquoi?

Pourrais-tu me donner le numéro de téléphone de Quatre, s'il te plait.

Quatre entra dans la chambre d'ami, avec son téléphone portable dans les mains. Lorsque ces yeux se posèrent sur le corps qui était sur le lit, son regard se voilà par la tristesse. Son meilleur ami était assis sur le lit les genoux repliés sous le menton, ses jambes entourées de ses bras, et il se balançait d'avant en arrière. Il ressemblait à un enfant abandonné. Quatre avait été très surpris quand il rentra chez lui après le travail et qu'il retrouva Duo devant sa porte assis par terre. Il ne lui avait pas encore demandé pourquoi il ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui et voyant que son état ne s'améliorait pas il ne tentait plus de le savoir. Pour en revenir à la situation actuelle, Quatre s'approcha de son ami lentement pour ne pas l'effrayer et s'assis à côté de lui. Doucement il se mit à lui parler.

Trowa vient de m'appeler.

…

Il a reçu un coup de fil de Heero.

A ce nom Duo cessa de se balancer et avait l'air d'attendre la suite.

Il voulait savoir si tu étais chez moi.

Duo se tourna rapidement avec dans le regard une lueur de peur. 

Je lui ai dit que je ne savais pas où tu étais, mais qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter.

Duo le remercia par un mouvement de tête et se rassis et recommençant à se balancer. Quatre se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passer, mais ne voulant pas brusquer son ami, il ne lui posa aucune question. Il sait qu'il se confiera à lui tôt ou tard.

Trowa et Quatre était tous les deux au restaurant pour dîner. Les discutions étaient, pour l'instant, classique, jusqu'au moment où Trowa posa la question qui bloqua le dîner.

Comment va Duo?

Quatre lâcha ses couverts de stupéfaction. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette question.

Tu sais bien que je ne sais pas où il …

Quatre! Je te connais. Je ne te demande pas de lui dire de rentrer, je veux juste savoir comment il va. Heero est de plus en plus inquiet. Je ne le reconnais plus, je voudrais lui donner un peu de ses nouvelles pour le rassurer.

Ecoute Trowa! J'ai promis à Duo. Oui c'est vrai il est chez moi. Mais je lui ai promis de rien dire à toi ou à Heero. Je n'ai pas encore réussi à lui faire dire ce qui s'était passé pour qu'il vienne chez moi. Et tant que je ne le saurais pas je ne pourrai rien dire.

Je vois; Je dirais à Heero qu'il va bien car il t'a téléphoné et qu'il veut rester seul. Ca te va?

Quatre hocha la tête affirmativement. Le dîner se termina et Quatre rentra chez lui après une ballade romantique avec son petit ami. Lorsqu'il franchit la porte il entendit des sanglots provenir de la chambre de son ami. C'était toujours pareil, chaque fois qu'il était à la maison Duo ne pleurait pas, ce dernier attendait son départ pour pleurer. Cette fois s'en était trop pour le blond, il frappa à la porte et entra. Il vit Duo assit sur le lit. Il s'approcha et s'assit à côté de lui comme à chaque fois qu'il lui remontait le moral. 

Duo, dis-moi ce qui s'est passé. Je n'en peu plus de te voir comme ça. Je t'en prie, supplia Quatre.

Duo tourna son regard rougi par les larmes vers son ami et y lu de l'inquiétude.

Quatre, tu as de la chance.

Pourquoi dis-tu ça?

Toi, tu as trouvé l'amour auprès de Trowa. Jamais je ne pourrai connaître ça.

Qu'est ce que tu raconte.

Quatre réfléchi deux minutes.

Que s'est-il passé avec Heero?

Duo leva des yeux incrédules vers son ami.

Duo je te connais, si tu me disais ce qui ne va pas.

Je l'aime Quatre, c'est ça qui ne va pas. 

Je ne te suis pas!

Le jour où je suis venu chez toi, j'ai surpris Heero dans les bras d'une fille et il l'embrassait.

Quatre fut choqué par ce qu'il entendait, il est sûr, pourtant, que Trowa lui avait dit qu'il était gay. Alors pourquoi embrasser une femme.

Je suis sûr qu'il y a une explication.

Oui, il y en a une. Je suis un imbécile d'avoir cru que lui et moi ça aurait pu marcher.

Non Duo, ne dit pas ça.

Duo reparti dans ses sanglots. Quatre savait qu'il n'en dirait pas plus, il le prit dans ses bras et le berça jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. 

Heero avait beaucoup de mal à supporter cette situation. Ne pas voir Duo, ne pas avoir de ses nouvelles, pas savoir comment il va, cela le rend malade. Tout ça à cause de cette fille.

Réléna, je te hais! fit-il en renversant un vase par terre, dans un geste de colère.

Réalisant son geste il ramassa les morceaux. Pendant qu'il faisait ça il entendit des voix dans le couloir. Il sortit pour emmener les restes du malheureux vase dans la vide ordure. Trois personnes se trouvaient devant l'appartement de Duo. Il écouta quelques secondes le discours de l'une de ses personnes et pu en déduire qu'il s'agissait d'un agent immobilier et que donc par conséquence les deux autres étaient des acheteurs potentiels de l'appartement. Le sang de Heero ne fit qu'un tour et il se précipita vers celui qui devait être l'agent immobilier pendant que les deux autres entraient dans l'appartement.

Que se passe-t-il ici? pourquoi faites-vous entrer ces gens?

Oh! Votre voisin ne vous a pas mis au courant?

Non! De quoi? Heero posait la question et redoutait la réponse.

Eh bien, il m'a téléphoné il y a quelques jours pour me dire qu'il souhaitait se séparer de ce logement, et cela assez rapidement.

Heero n'en revenait pas. Duo avait l'intention de déménager. Choqué par cette information, Heero resta figé comme une statue, l'agent immobilier lui demanda comment il allait, cela le ramena à la réalité. A peine revenu à lui, il fonça dans son appartement laissant l'agent immobilier sans voix. Il prit sa veste et laissa tombé le reste du vase. Il fila vers l'appartement de Trowa.

Trowa lisait son livre bien tranquillement lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un tambouriner sa porte d'entrée. Il l'ouvrit et tomba nez à nez avec son meilleur ami essoufflé.

Heero? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive?

DIS MOI OU EST QUATRE?

Heero…

IL SAIT OU EST DUO ALORS DIS MOI OU IL HABITE.

Trowa voyant la détresse de son ami céda, mais afin que l'histoire ne tourne pas trop mal il l'accompagna. Una fois arrivé chez Quatre, Trowa mis les point sur les "i" à Heero.

Heero, ne soit pas brusque. Quatre pensait bien faire.

Tu m'as menti Trowa!

Je…

Je ne t'en veux pas, ni à toi ni à Quatre; pas même à Duo. Je ne dois m'en prendre qu'à moi-même. Je n'avais qu'à être plus sincère avec lui.

Trowa mit sa main sur l'épaule de son ami en lui disant que ça allait s'arranger. Ils montèrent et sonnèrent à la porte de Quatre.

Trowa, fit Quatre avec le sourire, sourire qui disparu lorsqu'il vit Heero.

Bonjour Quatre, fit ce dernier, où est-il?

Entrez!

Trowa et Heero entrèrent et allèrent s'assoir dans le salon. Quatre les rejoignirent.

Duo est sorti, ca fait plaisirs de le voir sortir. Pendant longtemps il refusait de sortir de sa chambre.

Quand rentre-t-il? demande Heero.

Ecoute Heero, il m'a dit ce qui s'était passé. Je ne sais pas quoi en penser exactement. Et ca ne me regarde pas. En revanche, je vois mon meilleur ami dans la plus profonde dépression que je n'ai jamais vu. Alors si jamais tu lui fais encore du mal, jamais plus tu ne l'approcheras. C'est clair? fit Quatre sur un ton catégorique.

Heero ne dit rien mais le regard empli de remords et de tristesse fit sourire Quatre. Il sentit que Heero avait saisi le message et que Duo ne craignait plus rien.

Duo rentra de sa promenade, en fait il était allé voir son agent immobilier pour voir se qu'on lui proposait comme appartement, seulement pour l'instant il n'y avait rien d'intéressant. Il monta et ouvrit l'appartement de Quatre. Il l'appela pour voir s'il était là, mais en vu de l'absence de réponse Duo conclu qu'il était seul. Il alla s'assoir dans le salon. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants lorsqu'un bruit le fit revenir de sa courte rêverie. Il se dirigea vers l'origine du bruit qui venait de la chambre d'ami, sa chambre. Il ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la chambre. Il balaya l'intérieur de sa chambre du regard voyant qu'il n'y avait rien il se prépara à retourner dans le salon quand la porte se referma laissant apparaitre Heero qui, apparemment s'était caché derrière cette dernière.

Heero? souffla Duo.

Bonjour Duo, répondit calmement le japonais.

Comment …Comment es-tu entré?

Quatre m'a laissé entrer.

Duo s'en prévenir poussa Heero du devant de la porte et sorti de la chambre. Arrivé à la porte d'entrée, il l'ouvrit mais Heero ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il rejoignit Duo à la porte et la referma brusquement empêchant Duo de partir.

Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas tranquille?

Je ne peux pas faire ça, désolé.

Qu'est ce que tu me veux?

Te parler.

Je n'ai rien à te dire.

Mais moi si!

Duo abandonna la bataille et alla s'assoir au salon, Heero le suivi.

Duo, à propos de ce qui s'est passé l'autre jour…

Si c'est pour me dire que tu files le parfait amour avec cette fille ce n'est vraiment pas la peine de…

Le parfait amour? Duo, je suis gay.

Duo en resta bouche-bé. Heero était gay. Mais alors qui était cette fille.

Qui …

Duo, cette fille est mon ancienne voisine. Lorsque j'étais dans mon ancien appartement, ma voisine, Réléna, me faisait du rentre dedans. Lorsque j'ai déménagé elle m'a recherché et quand elle m'a trouvé elle s'est jetée sur moi. Je ne l'ai pas embrassé, c'est elle qui l'a fait. Quand j'ai réussi à la repousser je t'ai vu et ce que j'ai vu dans ton regard, cette tristesse, je m'en suis voulu de l'avoir repoussé si tardivement. J'ai bien essayé de te rattraper mais tu cours tellement vite.

Heero se leva du fauteuil sur lequel il s'était assit et continua son monologue. Duo l'observait sans bouger.

Quand j'ai vu que tu ne revenais pas je me suis inquiété et par la suite, j'ai demandé à Trowa d'avoir de tes nouvelles par Quatre mais ton ami t'es fidèle, il refusait. Et aujourd'hui, quand j'ai vu ces gens visités ton appartement j'ai craqué. Il fallait que je te trouve, il fallait que je te parle. Il fallait que j'arrive à te dire que je…

Il ne pu finir sa phrase que déjà Duo lui sauta littéralement au cou et le serra fort. Il pleurait, sa tête niché dans le cou du japonais. L'instant était magique pour Duo. L'homme de ses rêves était gay et apparemment il avait toutes ses chances. Il était temps pour Duo de mettre cartes sur table. Il se décolla, à contre cœur, de Heero et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

Heero je ne savais pas comment réagir. Quand je t'ais vu dans les bras de cette fille j'ai cru que tous s'écroulait autour de moi. Je voyais l'être le plus important dans mon cœur trouver le bonheur dans les bras d'une autre. Je ne pouvais le supporter.

C'est pour ça que tu as mis ton appartement en vente?

Oui, je n'aurai pas pu te voir après ça, caché ce que je ressens pour toi.

Et qu'est ce que tu ressens?

Tu le sais bien.

Non, fit-il innocemment pour détendre l'atmosphère. Dis-moi.

Je t'aime Heero.

A ces mots Heero sourit. Il ne pu résister plus longtemps, il se pencha et captura les lèvres du natté. Le baiser fut chaste où toute la tendresse ressenti fut transmise dans ce baiser. Il se séparèrent et se fixèrent, Duo ne pu retenir une rougeur, ce qui fit sourire Heero.

Pourquoi rougis-tu?

Je…je…je sais pas trop. Je crois que je suis intimidé.

Je t'intimide?

Je n'aurai jamais cru avoir mes chances depuis que je t'avais vu avec cette fille et là je suis dans tes bras. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un rêve et j'avoue que j'ai peur de me réveiller. 

Cette dernière phrase, Duo l'avait prononcé avec les larmes qui montaient. Une s'échappa de l'œil du natté qui baissa la tête pour la cacher à Heero. Mais peine perdue, Heero l'avait vu; il leva le visage du natté et lui essuya la larme avec son pouce. Puis pour le rassurer il l'embrassa à nouveau. Seulement, cette fois, le baiser fut plus poussé, plus passionné. Lorsqu'Heero demanda l'accès à la bouche de Duo, ce dernier eut un sursaut, qui fit sourire intérieurement le japonais. Quand enfin, il eut accès à la bouche de Duo, ils poussèrent tous les deux un soupir de satisfaction. Ils se séparèrent et Heero pour finir de rassurer l'homme qu'il pouvait considérer comme son petit ami, prononça les mots magiques.

Je t'aime Duo.

Duo sourit, il était rassurer, enfin. 

Quatre et Trowa qui était parti faire une ballade pour laisser le temps à Heero d'arranger la situation, revenaient enfin à la maison. Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement sans faire de bruit de peur de déranger. Ils entrèrent dans le salon et la scène qu'ils virent les fit sourire tous les deux. Ils pouvaient voir Heero allongé sur le dos du canapé avec allongé sur lui Duo qui avait la tête posé sur le torse du japonais au niveau du cœur. Le natté avait un sourire radieux collé au visage et le japonais avait le nez niché dans les cheveux de son petit ami.

6 mois ont passé depuis la mise en couple de Duo et Heero. A présent, ils vivent ensemble dans l'appartement de Heero et file le parfait amour. 

Un soir, Heero est tranquillement entrain de pianoter sur son ordinateur portable quand Duo rentre du travail. Il se dirige vers son petit ami, il lui tourne le visage vers lui et l'embrasse passionnément. Heero répond sans attendre.

Que me vaut cette ferveur?

Je t'aime!

Je sais.

Duo s'assit à côté de son amour;

Qu'est ce que tu fais?

Je fini quelques rapports en retard.

Toi, en retard!

Eh bien, fit Heero en se décrochant de son ordi et en prenant Duo dans ses bras, il y a à peu près 6 mois j'ai été tellement inquiet pour une certaine personne présente dans cette salle que je ne nommerais pas, que j'ai prit un retard conséquent dans mon travail.

Quoi? fit Duo en se dégageant des bras de son homme, c'est ma faute si tous les soirs tu te couches tard?

Ne t'en fait pas, c'est provisoire, le temps que je rattrape le retard.

Peut-être, mais c'est quand même ma faute.

Duo se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre, il avait l'air triste. Heero tenta de le retenir pour le réconforter mais Duo esquiva.

Duo ne fais pas la tête!

…, pas de réponse.

Duo disparu dans la chambre. Heero la mort dans l'âme reprit son travail; après tout si il ne finissait pas vite, cela prendrai encore plus de temps. Il était 1h du matin, Heero a à peine manger pour continuer à travailler au grand désespoir de Duo. Il pianotait sur son ordinateur quand il se rendit enfin compte de l'heure avancé. Il s'arrêta et sentit les courbatures d'être resté dans la même position pendant des heures. Il se leva de son canapé et ne put retenir un "ouch!" à cause du mal de dos qu'il avait. Il éteignît son pc et alla dans la chambre. Duo était allongé et à première vue dormait. Heero s'assit sur le lit et caressa la joue de son homme. Encore une fois il s'est endormi en attendant qu'il le rejoigne. Cela faisait 6 mois qu'ils ne se couchaient pas ensemble et Heero savait que cela rendait Duo malheureux. Il fallait que ça change. Sentant une main sur sa joue Duo se réveilla. Ces yeux embrumés par le sommeil acheva Heero et il se pencha pour capturer les lèvres de son amour. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, le japonais se releva et ne pu retenir un nouveau signe de douleur au niveau du dos. Le natté se releva subitement et s'assit sur le lit.

Tu as mal?

Ça va aller. Rester dans la même position trop longtemps c'est pas bon.

Allonge-toi sur le lit, fit Duo en tapotant le lit.

Heero obéit à son petit ami et s'allongea sur le dos. Duo se leva et alla dans la salle de bain d'où il revint avec un tube de crème. Il se rassit sur le lit.

Allonge-toi sur le ventre.

Heero accéda à la demande de Duo et s'allongea sur le ventre. Duo s'assit sur le bas du fessier de Heero, relava un peu le T-shirt de son homme et commença, avec de la crème, à masser le dos de son homme. Dès que Duo passait sur les endroits où le japonais avait une douleur, il ne pu retenir un gémissement. Le natté commençait par les épaules pour descendre lentement vers le milieu du dos. Ses mains partent chacune dans la direction opposé l'une à l'autre et massent les flancs du japonais. Elles reviennent vers le dos et descende jusqu'à la chute des reins. Heero pendant tous ce temps contente son homme par des gémissement de bien être. Duo, voyant que Heero est complètement détendu, continu son massage en y ajoutant quelques extra. Chaque fois que ses mains passe quelques parts les lèvres du natté suivirent immédiatement. Heero voyant où voulait en venir le natté se retourna subitement toujours ayant le natté le chevauchant. Heero plongea son regard dans celui de son homme et pu y voir du désir. En fait, Heero était loin de la vérité, Duo transpirait par tous les pores de sa peau de désir. Heero se rendit compte que depuis qu'il sort avec Duo, non seulement ils ne se couchaient jamais ensemble mais jamais il n'avait fais l'amour à son petit ami. Il pouvait sentir dans les yeux du natté qu'il ne pouvait plus remettre ça à un autre jour. Il se releva et pris Duo dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec une passion dévorante. C'était comme si c'était vital, ils ne devaient plus se séparer tant que leurs désirs respectifs n'étaient pas assouvi. Les deux hommes s'embrassaient encore, et plus le temps passait et plus le baiser était demandeur. Demandeur de tendresse, de passion, de désir. Heero commençait à déshabiller son petit ami. Afin de pouvoir y arriver facilement il devait se calmer d'abord et calmer l'intensité du baiser. C'est un baiser plus tendre qui commença, ainsi ils pouvaient reprendre leurs souffles et commencer la partie effeuillage des corps. Heero retira avec la plus grande délicatesse le haut de pyjama du natté en prenant bien soin de l'effleurer sur chaque flan. La réaction de Duo ne se fit pas longue, un long frisson le parcouru de la tête au pied et qui machinalement se rapprocha de Heero. Ce mouvement de rapprochement eut pour effet que les deux érections conséquentes des deux se frôlèrent. Heero et Duo gémirent ensemble. Heero pensa que si un simple effleurement leur faisaient cette effet là, que va-t-il se passer pour la suite. Duo s'éloigna du japonais pour les soulager un peu de se frôlement et regarder Heero droit dans les yeux. Le désir bestial qui hantait les yeux du natté avait disparu, à la place il y avait un autre désir, celui que l'on ressent quand on est sur le point d'offrir son cœur, son âme et son corps à la personne que l'on aime le plus au monde. Duo pouvait voir exactement la même chose dans le regard du japonais. Une larme coula sur la joue de Duo, Heero la récupéra sur le doigt.

Pourquoi, dit Heero en montrant la larme à son propriétaire.

Je suis heureux.

Heero sourit à cette déclaration et s'approcha de son homme. Il l'embrassa mais cette fois ci de façon tendre. Les mains qui jusqu'ici étaient restés calmes reprirent leur petit manège. Duo voulant être sur un même pied d'égalité avec Heero, commença à enlever le haut qu'il portait. Enfin torse nu tous les deux ils reprirent le baiser là où il s'était arrêté. Pendant ce temps, les mains continuaient l'effeuillage. Les pantalons respectifs, ce qui ne fut pas chose facile vu qu'il n'avait pas une position adéquate pour l'enlevage de pantalon. C'est pourquoi, Heero prit la décision d'allonger son homme sur le lit et de le surplomber. Il pu enfin lui enlever son pantalon et tous deux se retrouvèrent en caleçon. Maintenant que plus de peau était accessible, les mains purent aller ailleurs que sur le torse le cou et les épaules. Elles ne se privèrent pas pour aller visiter le domaine des jambes et des cuisses sans oublier de survoler la partie encore caché par du tissu. Les caresses étaient accompagnées de gémissement plus les caresses allaient vers les endroit stratégiques. Duo cru perdre contenance lorsqu'Heero caressa l'intérieur de ses cuisses. C'était comme si un frisson le parcourait mais de l'intérieur du corps. Heero sentit comme un chatouillement étrange, également à l'intérieur du corps, quand le natté, plus natté, passa ses mains sous le tissu du boxer et caressa les fesses du japonais, Boxer que Duo finit par lui enlever. Heero retira également le dernier morceaux de tissu qui était entre lui et la nudité totale de son petit ami. Lorsqu'il le jeta à terre et qu'il revint vers Duo, il ne pu que se fixer pendant quelques secondes. Il était là, devant lui, couché, sa longue chevelure lâchée et s'étirant sur le lit, entièrement nu, les joues rougit par le désir et le plaisirs, le souffle saccadé, les jambes légèrement écartées. Cette image était l'image même du désir. Heero s'approcha lentement et prit les lèvres de son homme. Il caressa l'intérieur de ses cuisses en remontant vers l'entrejambe. Afin de gémir son plaisirs, Duo mit fin au baiser. Heero pu voir Duo gémir les yeux légèrement fermés et les joues rosies. Quand enfin le japonais prit le sexe gonflé de désir du natté, ce dernier ne pu retenir un cri de pur plaisirs, cri qui s'intensifia à mesure que Heero faisait des va-et-vient. Heero admirait son ange, il le regardait gémir de plaisirs. Quand il senti Duo venir il s'arrêta et remplaça sa main par sa bouche, il lécha le sexe du natté sur toute sa longueur pour finir par le prendre en bouche. Duo, comme réponse, arqua le dos de façon violente et ouvrit la bouche en grand mais aucun son ne sortait. Ce cri sourd commença à retentir dans la chambre pour finir en hurlement au moment où Heero récupéra la semence de son homme dans sa bouche. Libéré de l'étreinte chaude du nippon, Duo retomba mollement sur le lit. Sa respiration était erratique, comme si il avait couru le 1000 mètres, il transpirait de plaisirs. Heero revint à sa hauteur et l'observa à nouveau. Les yeux fermés toujours soulignés par une rougeurs au niveau des joues, le souffle court, le corps qui se soulève au rythme de sa respiration folle. Lorsque enfin, le natté remit un pied dans la réalité, son regard encore embrumé de plaisirs, dévia sur Heero.

Il leva la main et caressa la joue du japonais, ce dernier colla son visage sur la paume de la main et apprécia la caresse, légère, tendre. Cette caresse se stoppa et Duo amena les lèvres de son homme aux siennes. Un baiser fut échanger, baiser qui s'intensifia à nouveau. Heero se replaça au dessus de son petit ami et reprit ses caresses afin d'exciter à nouveau Duo. Une fois prêt, d'après Heero, ce dernier cessa le baiser et présenta ses doigts au natté qui les lécha abondamment. Une fois suffisamment humide, du point de vu de Heero, il les lui retira de la bouche. Un gémissement de mécontentement sorti de la bouche du natté bâillonné par les lèvres du nippon. Les doigts trouvèrent leurs chemin jusqu'à l'entrejambe de Duo. Un premier doigt fut introduit dans l'intimité du natté qui ne senti qu'une légère sensation de gêne. Lorsqu'un deuxième doigt le rejoint un sursaut se fit ressentir chez le natté. Lorsqu'un troisième doigt pénétra Duo, cette fois ci, un gémissement de douleur se fit entendre, mais amoindri par Heero qui l'embrassait toujours. Ce dernier bougeait ces doigt afin de détendre son petit ami afin de ne pas lui faire mal pour la suite. Suite, qui arriva très vite; voyant Duo détendu par l'intrusion, il retira ses doigts et les remplaça par son sexe qui était plus imposant. Duo mis fin au baiser afin de pouvoir hurler. Heero ignorait si c'était un hurlement de douleur ou de plaisirs, alors il ne fit plus aucun mouvement. Il voyait son amant, yeux clos et respiration rapide. Mains contractées sur les draps qui étaient à la limite de succomber à un déchirement. Heero lui sentait les muscle de Duo pulser autour de son membre qui n'attendait qu'un feu vert pour commencer un va-et-vient. Heero vu des étoiles devant lui quand il sentit Duo se détendre et commencer de son propre chef un mouvement de va-et-vient. Voyant que Duo était plutôt réceptif, il commença un va-et-vient lent qui s'intensifia plus les minutes passaient et plus les gémissements étaient fort. Duo était aux anges, il faisait l'amour avec Heero, il en rêvait de depuis 6 mois. Et il n'est pas déçu d'avoir attendu, jamais encore il n'avait atteint le 7ème ciel plus d'une fois avec un partenaire. Il l'avait déjà atteint il y a quelques minutes et il ne doutait pas que, parti comme c'est parti, il ne l'atteigne pas une nouvelle fois. D'ailleurs, il commençait à se sentir s'envoler, il le sentait approcher. Heero donnait, à présent, des vrais coup de butoirs, chaque fois il touchait la prostate de Duo qui hurlait de plus en plus fort. 

Heero, je…Je le…sens…ça vient!

Moi aussi, fit Heero qui essayait, en vain de se retenir pour faire durer le plaisirs.

Ils commencèrent à avoir une respiration plus forte, signe que ça arrivait, la délivrance. Heero avait un rythme plus soutenu dans ses va-et-vient et Duo venait à la rencontre de son homme. Duo hurlait en crescendo, pour pousser un cri de délivrance et se déverser entre lui et son amant. Ce dernier sentant les muscles de son petit ami se resserrer autour de lui ne pu se retenir plus longtemps et déversa son essence dans le corps de son amant en criant son plaisirs. Heero retomba sur le corps à côté du corps de Duo pour ne pas l'écraser. Ils avaient le souffle court et rapide. Il revenait lentement du paradis où il avait fait escale. Lorsqu'enfin ils étaient de retour, ils se regardèrent. Duo sourit et alla se coller à son amant qui lui ouvrit les bras pour le serrer contre lui. Heero caressa, nonchalant, l'épaule de Duo, tous deux appréciant ce silence apaisant. Sentant le sommeille l'envahir Heero ferma les yeux. C'est à ce moment là que le natté brisa légèrement ce silence.

Je t'aime Heero.

Je sais, moi aussi je t'aime, dit il en lui embrassant la tempe.

Aujourd'hui Duo fait des courses avec Quatre, ce dernier ayant invité son ami et son copain à dîner chez lui. Pendant ce temps là chez Quatre, Heero et Trowa discutaient.

Alors quel est cette grande nouvelle que tu voulais m'annoncer? demande Trowa à son ami.

Heero ne lui répondit rien et fouilla dans sa poche, il en sortit un écrin et l'ouvrit devant Trowa. Dedans le méché pouvait voir un anneau en or à l'intérieur. Trowa regarda son ami puis l'écrin et à nouveau son ami, tous ça avec un regard étonné.

Je suis flatté Heero mais au cas où tu es un trou de mémoire, je suis avec Quatre.

Les deux amis se regardèrent avec un air surpris avant qu'Heero ne prenne un air outragé.

Par pour toi idiot! Pour Duo!

Oh! Excuse-moi, mais de la façon dont tu me l'as présenté, ça prête à confusion.

Désolé, fit Heero avec un petit sourire amusé. Alors qu'en penses-tu?

Je ne sais pas Heero, une demande en mariage c'est pas quelque chose qu'on fait à la légère. Si tu es sûr!

Oui je suis sûr, mais ce n'est pas ça que je te demande; je te demande si l'anneau lui plaira.

Pour être honnête avec toi Heero, ce n'est pas l'anneau qui va plus le surprendre.

Heero regarda le bijou et sourit; Trowa avait raison. Ce n'est pas l'anneau le plus important, c'est ce que va en pensé son homme.

Les deux coursiers rentrèrent chez Quatre, tous les 4 se mirent aux fourneaux. Le repas se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Le dessert arriva et c'est à cette instant que choisi Heero pour se lever afin de s'adresser à tous le monde.

Désolé, mais avant de commencer le dessert j'ai une déclaration à faire.

Heerooooooooo! Tu le fais exprès, j'ai envi de ma part de gâteau au chocolat, fit Duo avec la cuillère dans la bouche.

Je regrette ça peut pas attendre.

Heero se mit à genoux devant Duo qui avait toujours la cuillère dans sa bouche. Il sortit l'écrin de sa poche et le tendit à Duo de la même manière qu'il l'avait fait plutôt avec Trowa. Duo regarda l'écrin et passa sur son petit ami avec un regard qui en disait long. Heero sourit à ce regard et se lança.

Duo Maxwell, veux-tu m'épouser?

Duo, sous le choc, laissa tomber sa cuillère qui tomba au sol. Le gâteau était passé au dernier plan. Duo n'en revenait pas. L'homme qu'il aimait le plus au monde lui demandait de s'unir à lui pour la vie. Heero commençait à perdre espoir devant ce silence, quand soudain une larme roula sur la joue du natté.

Duo, allons te met pas dans cet état, fit Heero en le prenant dans ses bras. Oubli ce que j'ai dit, je comprendrais si tu pense que c'est trop tôt, j'attendrai, je te jure, pleure pas s'il te plait!

Dans sa litanie d'excuse Heero ne pu entendre la réponse du natté. N'étant pas décidé à s'arrêter, Duo poussa Heero. Il le poussa si durement qu'il le renversa à terre. Duo ne perdit pas une seconde et se jeta dans les bras de son japonais.

Tais-toi! Si tu me laisse pas en placer une, comment tu veux que je te dise "oui". OUI, je veux t'épouser!

Un silence flotta dans l'air pendant quelque secondes.

Tu…tu veux bien m'épouser, fit Heero un peu décontenancer.

Bien sûr idiot. Je t'aime.

Heero qui se retenait de ses bras pour ne pas s'écrouler par terre, s'installa plus confortablement à terre pour libérer ses bras de son poids et serrer le natté dans ses bras. Quatre et Trowa qui n'avaient rien dit depuis l'annonce du japonais ne purent s'empêcher de sourire devant cette scène touchante. Quatre regarda son petit ami en se disant que si Heero avait pu se lancer pourquoi pas lui. Se sentant observer, Trowa tourna son regard vers son homme. Quand le blond fut pris sur le fait d'observation, il rougit et reporta son regard sur le couple qui n'avait pas bougé encore. Trowa sourit à cette réaction, il aimait bien voir les réactions de son homme lorsque celui-ci était mal à l'aise. le couple se sépara enfin et Heero pu passer l'anneau à son futur mari. La soirée continua avec comme sujet de conversation "mariage" celui de Duo et Heero bien sur et Duo lança le sujet du "Quand demandes-tu Quatre en mariage?" à Trowa. Mais ces histoires ne concerne que nos 4 amis. 

Fin.

Alors, ça vous à plu. Dites-moi ça dans une review je suis prête à tout entendre. Merci d'avoir lu malgré tout et à la prochaine.


End file.
